


Something Wicked [Podfic]

by originblue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Protective Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originblue/pseuds/originblue
Summary: The year is 1851 and Aziraphale and Crowley are both sent by their respective sides to investigate reports of a new spiritualist movement in London. The situation quickly spirals out of control and it's up to Crowley to rescue the angel from unexpected danger.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878031) by [Turcote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turcote/pseuds/Turcote). 



> A podfic of the fic by Turcote

[Listen at Dropbox :)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ad0no16hbf6r0ah/Something%20Wicked%20Chapter%201.mp3?dl=0)

[Or Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Something-Wicked-Chapter-1-id2364814-id242620162?country=gb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening. I will be posting chapters 2 and 3 shortly. 
> 
> If anyone would like a different file format etc just drop me a comment here or message on tumblr where I am also Originblue


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around for chapter 2

[Listen at Dropbox :)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cn9bwrgxvsoeyu1/something%20wicked%20chapter%202.mp3?dl=0)

[Or Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Something-Wicked-Chapter-2-id2364814-id242630713?country=gb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will probably be ready in the morning.
> 
> Again, if anyone would like a different file format etc just drop me a comment here or message on tumblr where I am also Originblue


	3. Chapter 3

[Listen at Dropbox :)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dtyyjjhcybtwap9/Something%20Wicked%20Chapter%203.mp3?dl=0)

[Or Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Something-Wicked-Chapter-3-id2364814-id243918757?country=gb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for listening :)


End file.
